


Shape-shifting royalty

by AcapellaSampler



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcapellaSampler/pseuds/AcapellaSampler
Summary: When you live in such a small kingdom like Roella suitors are hard to find let alone accept so the Prince and Princess take things into their own hands with a unique challenge, catch the cat without causing harm or stress, collect the bracelet if you're worthy that is.





	Shape-shifting royalty

**Author's Note:**

> The citizens are aware that the male cat is the princesses and the female is the prince's, it's well known the princess is only into men and the prince is into both men and women.

In the Kingdom of Roella, the Royal twins were at the end of their ropes as suitor after suitor tried and failed to win their hearts, the prince and princess decided they'd take matters into their own hands. The twins sat in their bedroom talking things over and came up with a plan,  


"let's do this our way" Mari smiled at her brother who nodded and escorted her onto their balcony.

"Attention citizens of Roella we have decided to take the matter of our betrothal into our own hands" Prince Jaden spoke as he and his sister Mari stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom,  
"We are going to put our bracelets on the necks of our cats and let them wander freely, if you can successfully get the bracelet from the cat without harming them, causing them stress or using force we will be wed" he announced to loud applause before they entered their room shutting the doors.

What the citizens didn't know was that the twins were actually shape-shifters and they'd be the cats wandering the kingdom donning the bracelets which they'd only surrender to those they debt earned them, soon two beautiful Orange cats donning identical blue bracelets around their necks often prowled the Kingdom examining shops or local parks even.

The cats were never seen together they often went their separate ways and were seen grooming themselves while watching the citizens play or enjoy themselves, a young man approached the female cat making kissy noises trying to gesture her to him.

"Here Pussy Pussy, gimme the bracelet" he cooed reaching for her where she hissed harshly and even swatted at his hand her claws scraping the skin without drawing any blood,  
"fucking cat!" the man snapped lobbing a rock at her making her yowl when it hit her head nearly knocking her down.

The Tabby slunk away and scurried up a tree where the male cat happened to be sitting and he quickly took to grooming her as a way to be sure she wasn't bleeding, he escorted her back to the palace where she lounged in the public yet royal garden where citizens were allowed to enter and wander but not take any of the many flowers.

With his sister resting at the palace merely getting pets and attention, he decided to wander the kingdoms civilian garden taking in the smell of the flowers and the sights of the desperate men trying to win themselves a partner.

"I wouldn't think to see the Princess' cat out here," a young woman told her date as they spotted the cat grooming himself on a nearby bench,  
"what're you doing Jason?" she asked her date when he released her hand and approached the cat holding his hand out for the cat to sniff at.

The cat merely glanced at the man before huffing and resuming his grooming clearly he was not interested in the obviously unfaithful man, he ducked away when Jason made a reach for his guarded bracelet and shot between his legs towards his date who happily allowed him to hop in her arms.

"Let's go find some real men" the young woman scoffed rubbing the cats neck making him purr as she walked away from Jason towards a section of the garden that was mainly single closeted gay men and women that merely went there for the flowers and the fountain, she smiled as the cat purred cuddling up to her as she pet him.  
"I wonder if I'd be worthy of the Prince's cat," Jessica said softly as she let the cat down by the fountain and she sat down at the edge listening to the water, she watched the cat groom his ear before he simply curled up.

"That's one handsome cat" a well-built man smiled as he slowly approached Jessica,  
"would you mind if I joined you?" he asked her beaming when she signaled that he was welcome to sit with her.  
"Is this one of the royal cats?" he asked noticing the shimmer around the cat's neck,  
"I hear the twins have turned away 20 suitors already, I can't imagine the stress it's causing them" he sighed slowly offering the cat his hand smiling when a soft head gently butted into his palm. Not once did this young man make a reach for the bracelet he simply rubbed the cat along the neck, head and back as he talked casually with Jessica before eventually getting up to go elsewhere,  
"thank you for talking with me Jessica, if you ask me you could do way better than Justin he's just a Gold digger. Keep your chin up Beautiful" he smiled heading towards the garden's exit.

"Thanks, Alfred" Jessica smiled,  
"here kitty, for you and the Prince's cat" she'd made flower chains out of Daisy's the perfect size for cats and placed one of them on his head before he claimed the second in his teeth and darted off for his sister.

He found her being spoiled rotten by a young woman with Blonde pigtails who was softly stroking her chin and gingerly scratching her back with Lavander nails, he opted to watch instead internally smiling as his sister purred loudly and tried to lean into the attention without uncurling.

The young Blonde petting the cat giggled quietly behind her hooded traveling cloak and she adjusted her hands as the cat moved to make it relax in her lap, she looked up when a young Blonde man approached her stating it was time they get back home.  
"Awww, alright you do know what's best" the Blonde sighed rubbing the cats chin one last time before letting her down on the bench,  
"bye kitty, I'll try to come again to see you," she said sadly taking the young man by his hand where they walked off to a carriage and left.

The Prince's cats ears drooped when the Blonde beauty had to leave but she eventually stretched out and shook her fur out grooming herself before her brother approached her and placed a chain of Daisy's on her head, she purred grooming him eventually heading off on her own be it to check out other citizens or pursue somebody her brother wouldn't know.


End file.
